Applications typically require various datum to be atomically committed in a transaction. In an object storage system, a transaction is a set of logical storage locations (offsets) corresponding to an object that is to be modified, and new data to be written at each offset, where all of the new data will be visible, or none of it will visible if a failure occurs, but no other intermediate state with only a portion of the modifications is permitted. Traditional mechanisms for implementing transactions typically require the data that is part of the transaction to be written multiple times in order to commit the transaction resulting in a large processing overhead.